onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goru Goru no Mi
Enel trivia Should it be included? I say yes. Rhavkin (talk) 17:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Goru Goru no Mi Type Hey let talk about what type of Devil Fruit the Goru Goru no Mi an Logia or Paramecia ~~Cdswalkthrough~~ It's probably a Paramecia, but we'll see.Mhj0808 (talk) 22:01, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Spelling I'm sorry but I don't know the rule for naming devil fruits. Do we always use the romanization, or the Japanese name's official English spelling is equally acceptable, wherever applicable/whenever available? I'm asking because Tesoro's fruit was literally spelled out as 'Gol Gol' in the movie. So, would 'Gol Gol no Mi' be acceptable or does it have to be romanized 'Goru Goru'? [[User:Adyniz|'Adil']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 21:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :If Gol Gol or Gol Gol no Mi is in the film then yeah, it shouldn't be a problem unless an admin disagress but we should wait until more people contribute to the discussion Meshack (talk) 21:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) If it was spelled out as Gol Gol then it should be changed, although it would be nice to have solid evidence rather than see-say. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:25, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand. I didn't take the snapshot for obvious reasons. I guess it's a waiting game until the home video release then. [[User:Adyniz|'Adil']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 22:27, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Subs don't count so we're not going to change it due to that. SeaTerror (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I wasn't referring to subtitles, but the actual English spelling of the Japanese name used in the movie. [[User:Adyniz|'Adil']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 23:31, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand... Can you post a screenshot on imgur and link it? :S 23:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC) He means it was written in English in the film, like say, Aladine. He didn't capture it since he saw it in a theater. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Oooohhhhhhhh now I get it. Forgot they did that sort of thing in the anime as well. 00:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) With subtitles, names are usually adapted to be better understood by an English audience. So while Gol Gol isn't wrong, Goru Goru would be staying truer to the Japanese, which is how we operate. 20:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC) In that case, should we turn it back to Kiro Kiro no Mi? (I don't mean to bring the hurt, but this would otherwise be inconsistent). 23:18, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :(Sorry, didn't mean to start something different here, please go to here for that topic). 23:21, July 30, 2016 (UTC) We didn't make any decisions here yet, we're waiting for evidence of the "Gol Gol" spelling being used in the film. 23:28, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Gol-Gol is seen in the film but doesn't goru mean gold? Meshack (talk) 23:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC) The spelling is indeed "Gol Gol" so I moved it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:02, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Well whatever the subtitles say, and although the "kiro kiro no mi" argument is actually a good point, I think Goru Goru would still be more consistent since all devil fruits are spelled with 2 syllables. To me, "Gol Gol no Mi" sounds like "Gum Gum no Mi", which most of us would agree doesn't sound half as cool as "Gomu Gomu ni Mi" What do you guys think? Btw sorry, I made modifications before reading this thread, so I'll change it back to Gol Gol until further discussion. --Psionixx (talk) 15:33, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :You know, when you say you'll change it back, you need to actually change it back. : 15:41, December 4, 2016 (UTC) This DF is still spelled with two syllables in Japanese. In fact, there are other DFs spelled with two syllables in Japanese but are pronounced with one syllable in phonetic English, like Ton Ton no Mi and Zou Zou no Mi. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Well, Ton Ton and Zou Zou are Romaji spellings (the way to write japanese with latin characters, or "romanized name" if you prefer), but "Gol" isn't, the correct Romaji spelling of ゴル is Goru, and since most DFs are spelled with their Romaji spellings, I would tend to prefer Goru. That being said, we make an exception for the Kilo Kilo no Mi, so why not for this one? It's just that "Gol Gol" sounds silly to my french ears, but if it sounds better to english speakers than "Goru", suit yourelves ;) --Psionixx (talk) 22:19, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Gold Generation Had anyone watched the movie yet? Does it show him only controlling preexisting gold, like the Ishi Ishi no Mi, or actually produce the substance as well? 00:51, October 9, 2016 (UTC)